Statilise:Dark Static
A brand new story, using character to the dark Statilise to the serrangio Ludicrine! It include jokes. Characters Statilise She is the main character in that story. She have incredible static power, and is a Yellow Dark Flower. She have a personality that make it easily scared, but she heard incredibly good. She have high magic! *HP:30 *Attack:5 *'Magic:55' *Speed:10 *Type:Static Attacks: *''Dark Static:The more she do battles, the more this attack is stronger! Dark Type.'' *'Big Shock:Can hit multiple enemies, deals rather high damage. Thunder Type.' Ludicrine Ludicrine help Statilise! He forgives often. If he didn't, you would be long dead by now, Poisonshot ~DMS *'HP:50' *Attack:30 *Magic:40 *Speed:25 *Type:Aura Attacks: *'All existing attack for he.' *Multiple Punch:Weak but hit multiples enemies. Physical Type. Luna The pet version.BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD LET HIM USE THE OTHER VERSION FOR THIS SHIT. *HP:40 *Attack:20 *'Magic:100' *Speed:50 *Type:Dark Attacks: *Fly:Avoid an ground attack. Wind Type. *''Dark Tail:The more battle she do, the more this attack is stronger! Dark Type.'' *Body Slam:Deal high damage. Physical Type. *'Air Slash:Deal high damage, stronger when she use Fly before! Wind Type.' Prologue It was the night... Statilise:ZzapZzap... w...wh...who is there? She looks in the windows. She sees a Lilac Fairy Stickman, 4 Grey Skull Stickmans and 2 Red Skull Stickman. She wonder what is happening. They seemingly go to the Cliff. She go to her bed and sleep again. Chapter 1:Gameboy DMS Rage Statilise awoke. She go take a few food and then, Statilise encounter Poisonshot. Poisonshot:Wait! I didn't know that DMS can become Super Cute! Oh, Statilise? Wait a little please. He finish to read it's thing and he say:YES! DMS is beaten by Kirby! I destroyed it! Statilise:Poisonshot? What is that thing? Poisonshot:A Gameboy. DMS enters. DMS: WHO DA FUQ SAYS THEY CAN BEAT ME?! YOU?! I'LL TEAR YOUR ASS APART, PUDDINGSHIT!! Poisonshot:B-b-b-but, look! DMS: FUCK YOU!! DMS proceeds on a rampage and burns down part of the house. DMS: FUK DIS SHIT. DMS leaves and has lots of sex with Luna cause. Poisonshot: ... Statilise:Poisonshot? Poisonshot:Yes? Statilise:Last night, I seen some Castle Gate enemies and a Lilac Fairy Stickamn. Do you know anything about that? They were heading in the Cliff? Poisonshot:No, sorry. Chapter 2:Ludicrine and Luna join the team! Statilise:Can I go to LDZX corporation? Poisonshot:Sure. She go the LDZX corps. LD:Hi. Who are you? Statilise:Statilise, angel. LD:(Zork Mode) I'M NOT AN ANGEL. I'M A SERRANGIO. Statilise:AHHHHHH! Help me! A monster! LD:*Cool down* Sorry if I scared you. Why you comes here anyways? Statilise:I have seen some Skull Stickman and a Lilac Fairy one. Do you know anything about them? LD: No. But I would like to help! LD joined your team! Statilise:They were heading to Cliff. Should we go there? LD:Sure. Luna the pet walks towards them.. Luna(Pet and Translated):Hi Ludicrine the Serrangio! LD:Hi Luna. Statilise:Who is she? LD:She is a pet of DMS, based on his wife. Statilise:Okay. Luna:Can I join you? LD:Sure! Luna joined your team! They are now ready to go in Cliff. Chapter 3:The Stickmans In Cliff... Luna:This is...*Get attacked by a Red Skull Stickman* Battle!(2 Red Skull Stickmans) Luna use Dark Tail Whip! RSS1 takes 50 damage! RSS1 collapsed! LD use Rusty Anchor! RSS takes 20 damage! RSS is Poisoned! RSS use Fireballs! Luna takes 70 damage! Statilise use Dark Static! RSS takes 29 damage! RSS takes 3 damage from the poison! RSS explode in a few sticks! LD:What did both think? Statilise:I don't know. Luna:AHH- Battle!(3 Grey Skull Stickman) Luna use Fly! LD use Multiples Punches! GSS1 takes 20 damage! GSS1 collabsed! GSS2 takes 10 damage! GSS3 takes 5 damage! Statilise use Big Shock! GSS2 takes 60 damage!FATALITY! GSS3 takes 15 damage! GSS3 collabsed! You win! Chapter 4:Mistery of Poisonshot LD: Wow, there something going on! Statilise:Hey! You! I saw you! Lilac Fairy Stickman:So yeah, you managed to find me... but it want to kill you! Especially Ludicrine! LD:What?!? And what is your name?!? Lilac Fairy Stickman: Fortay. I want to kill you because you, an odd Black Winged Yoshi and a Dark Matter killed my dad, Castle Boss!*Leaves* LD:Let's go in Poisonshot house. The protagonist go in Poisonshot house. They see a bizarre X Walker. Luna:PS, who is this monster? PS:I gonna admit it. Before having pet here, I had a pet X Walker. It was called Xixar. LD:Okay. Do you have something to help us? PS:Sure. There my Explosive Poison Arrow. LD:Thanks! Statilise:*Use Timetron to take PS and got back* They try to go in DMS castle. They walk in to see DMS and Luna in a bad position. LD: GOGBEAVERDAMNIT PS. DID YOU NOT READ THE DIALOGUE BEFORE DMS LEFT?! PS:Uh oh! All of them get shot to hell by the XM6000. GAME OVER *after respawning outside of the castle* LD: LET'S NOT GO IN THERE NEXT TIME. LET'S GO TO ZX'S CASTLE. THAT STICKMAN THING SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A YOSHI. Chapter 5:ZoshiX, what the problem? The hero arive at ZoshiX Castle. They enter. ZoshiX:*Does Mario Yoshis voice* LD:WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, ZOSHIX? ZoshiX:(Traducted)Climb on my back, Mario, Luigi and Peach! LD:Oh god why, he is drunk. They see 3 Red Skull Stickman invading the area! Statilise:Why? There are some everywhere! LD:Yeah... Battle! (3 Red Skull Stickman) Luna use Dark Tail! RSS 1 takes 50 damage! RSS 1 collapsed! Statilise use Big Shock! RSS 2 takes 40 damage! RSS 3 takes 20 damage! LD use Multiple Punches! RSS 2 takes 20 damage! RSS 2 explode in multiple sticks! RSS 3 take 10 damage! RSS 3 use Multiple Punches! LD takes 20 damage! Statilise takes 10 damage! Luna take 5 damage! Luna use Dark Tail! RSS 3 takes 50 damage! RSS 3 is trowed and slammed! You win! Chapter 6:Real video game exists now! ZoshiX:*Become normal*Uh? What happened? Ludicrine? LD:I don't know, but you were like a... A beam of sort appeared. It revealed a screen with Mario in the style and SMW and he was riding a Yoshi. Then, it "close" and Poisonshot appeared. PS:This is my new invention, the Realideoame Player 2! Luna:What it do? PS:It make thing in video game real! LD:Cool! They heard a thunder falling of the sky. They looked at the windows, but the clouds were white. Statilise:Let's go there! Luna:But how? PS:Realideoame Player 2! The RP2 spawned 3 Flying Yoshi! PS:Let's go on it! Luna:But why three? I can fly! PS:For me! LD:Okay! The protagonists go in the sky. Luna:It's beautiful! The RP2 spawned some Kirby Cloud! Chapter 7:So many references LD:It's safe! The heros walk on the cloud until they see a Non-Spawned Kirby Cloud! Statilise:What? LD, Luna and Statilise go on the cloud. PS remains in the sky. ???:You wont hit me! I'm too cute! LD:What. Where at you?*Looks in the sky and see an Eye with 4 floating ball around him* Eye:You see? I'm cute right? LD:Oh. what is your name? Eye:Kracko Jr.! LD:You look not cute at all. Kracko Jr.: AHHHH! DIE NOW! LD:Oh wow calm down! Battle Start!(Kracko Jr.) Kracko Jr. use Beam of Cristal! LD takes 20 damage! Luna use Fly! LD use Rusted Regulus! Kracko Jr. takes 67 damage! You win...? Kracko Jr.:THIS WAS JUST MY FIRST FORM. I HAVE A STRONGER FORM. I SHALL BE CALLED KRACKO. Kracko:I AM SUPER POWERFUL NOW. Boss Battle Start!(Kracko) Kracko use Giga Thunder! Luna takes 100 damage! Luna collabsed! LD:Oh god why. PS use RP2! RP2 spawns Kirby! Kracko:OH NO. Kracko:ANYTHING BUT HIM. Everyone but Kirby leaves the battle! *Insert a Kirby Battle against Kracko* Kracko:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOST!*Turn back to Kracko Jr.* Kracko Jr.:One day, I will take revenge!*Flees* Chapter 8:Castle of Lila...lala? Ludicrine and others fall of the cloud. Statilise look(-a-troopa) around. They are on the top of the castle. They go down... Surprise Boss Battle Start!(??? and ???)(Insert Kirby Dreamland Boss Music) ???1 use Block Push! PS takes 10 damage! PS use RP2! PS spawn a Parasol Waddle Dee(Helper to Hero)! Parasol Waddle Dee use Parasol Slam! ???1 takes 20 damage! Luna use Body Slam! ???1 takes 50 damage! ???1...whatever is it. ???2:You dare attacked Lalala! PS:So you are Lololo! LD:... LD use Aura Bolt! Lololo take 40 damage! Statilise use Big Shock! Lololo takes 30 damage! Lololo... whatever is it. You win! Luna:Well, that was easy! The heros continues, until they arrive at a room... Chapter 9:Finale! There Fortay. Fortay:So you've come... LD:We will defeat and imprison you! Fortay:Not if I defeat you! Final Boss Battle:Fortay! Fortay use Castle Flail! Luna takes 30 damage! Statilise takes 3 damage! PS takes 60 damage! LD takes 15 damage Luna use Fly! LD use Rusted Regulus! Fortay takes 30 damage! The RP2 spawns Helium Orb! LD:What is that thing?!?!?! PS:Helium Orb was made by using a pet creator called Iaza! LD:... Helium Orb use Helium Beam! Fortay takes 60 damage! Statilise use Big Shock! Fortay takes 80 damage! Fortay use Gargantua Arrow! LD takes 100 damage! LD collabsed! Luna use Air Slash! Fortay takes 999 damage! Super Critical Hit! Fortay Collabsed! Fortay:How... did.. y...o...u d-d-done this... LD:Moo. We are fanball! They trap Fortay there! Chapter 10:Epilogue LD:Now, it's an happy live we are living! PS:Cool! Statilise:Oof! Luna:Well, I have to go! Later, on the road... Leefra:Do we arived soon? PS:Sure! Dificet:Cool! Impregné:Snowly Epic! PS:Was the power failure bad? Dificet:No! A huge bulding can be seen. It's the pet school! Leefra:Hooray! Credits *Poisonshot:Creating story *Ludicrine:Using he *DMSwordsmaster:Helping a little. *Nintendo:Reference to Kirby and Mario. Category:Stories